Byeace the Beagle's Origin (A FNaF Fanfiction)
by Zerocyrious
Summary: A girl named Cera has 5 friends and one day, they all go to the new Freddy FazBear's Pizzeria. All is well until she witnesses all of her friends get murdered by the Purple Man. She learns of what happened to the Marionette at Fredbear's and also figures out the dark secrets of the otherwise happy pizzeria.


**Author's Note: Hey! Welcome to my first fanfic! Warning, though: I changed quite a bit of stuff in this. If your human names are different than mine, please don't beg me to change them. Cera's not canon either. I just thought it would be a tad easier to write this way. Enjoy the fanfiction!**

That day changed my life. That day made me curious. That day lead me to my demise.

I had a couple of friends. We were at _The New and Improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!_ I was 13 years old and my friends were a little younger than me. I had snuck into the Service Room a few months earlier and saw the old Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy. Foxy was somehow on when I went in there.

"What arr ye doing in here, lass? There's bad people here.." He said in his glitchy voice. (Errors in spelling because he's a pirate)

"Foxy...I was really curious about what was behind the scenes..and what the old animatronics looked like..." I replied softly.

"I never understood why they shut us down, but today I somehow woke up..and I can talk freely.."

"Foxy..did you like being stuck in the curtain, and did you really dislike Freddy?"

"I didn't like him because he was always the center of attention, plus they programmed me to call him a scallywag."

"Darn..it sounds like someone's coming..." I hid behind a couple of curtains and a shelf.

"That's the bad person.."

A guy walked through the door. I peeked out for a split second and saw a man with..purple skin.

"Oh no...I'm gonna die.." I thought.

"Damn, I never thought that _you_ would be alive again.."

Foxy stayed still and said nothing.

The Purple Man left the room.

"Ye should really get outta here, lass.."

I ran out of the room..

"Are you okay, Cera?" My friend Chianne asked.

"I'm fine, I just remembered the one time that I went into the Service Room and saw Foxy.." I replied.

"Ooh, the show's starting!"

I walked over to the other side of the room and saw Toy Foxy. Only this time, xhe was all mangled up and torn apart. I ran up to xer.

"Foxy, what happened?!" I asked frantically.

"The kids..they..t-t-ore me apart..a-and do-on't call me Foxy an-an-y-mo-re..I'm called M-m-m-mangle now.."

"Mangle..darn it! You were always one of my favorite..."

I went to Prize Corner to see if Marionette got "rekt" too. Luckily, he was fine.

"Hello there..Cera, was it? Is there anything you need?" He asked.

"I saw Foxy/Mangle..I was worried.."

"I'm worried about the animatronics too...the leaders didn't do anything about it because they're at a small loss of money."

I remembered that Rick(Frederick) had wanted an orange balloon.

"Hey, Balloon Boy! Rick wanted an orange balloon, please."

"Alright, here you go!" Balloon Boy was a lot happier since he got facial upgrades, he looked more human.

"Thank you." I headed back to the Show Stage where Rick, Chianne, Ben, and Felix were watching the animatronics sing.

I handed the balloon to Rick.

"Thanks, haha!" He said, grinning.

We watched the show. It was the same for me every time, I just liked to talk to the animatronics. I felt like I was one of them, in a way. All of a sudden, another Freddy showed up from one of the staff-only rooms. It was an old Freddy suit, not a new one like the one performing on stage. The suit was kind of withered, with some holes in it, but not enough for the average kid to notice. I saw a bit of purple from under the suit and I got worried. That was the Purple Man, wasn't it? Just like Foxy said..

He walked up to us. "Hey kids, why don't you 5 come on back? I've got a surprise _just for you_."

"Yay!" "I love surprises!" They said.

"Guys, he's no good..." I tried to warn them.

"What do you mean?" the Purple Man asked. "I'm fine!"

"You caused the murder in Fredbear's, didn't you?! You killed that innocent.."

"No spilling secrets.."

It was too late. He led them back. I watched through the locked door and pounded on it, trying to get it open as he murdered my friends. I rushed back to Prize Corner and told Marionette.

"The Purple Man..he..he just killed my friends..."

"The Purple Man?! I need to tell you something, Cera..."

"What is it, Marionette?"

"I was...that kid in Fredbear's who got killed by him. You need to come sometime after hours...unless you aren't curious."

"I am..I better go tell the bosses!"

I rushed up to the owner. "You need to come with me. I just saw the most horrifying thing.."

"Oh no..It must have happened _again_..."

I lead him to the room. The Purple Man was gone and all there was left was the 4 corpses of my friends stuffed in suits.

"It happened _again_..."

"Was there a murder in Fredbear's?"

"Yes..how do you know that?!"

"You say it happened again..I just assumed you meant Fredbear's." I had to lie.

The owner returned to his duties, his face a bright red.

After a few hours, it became 12 AM. I called my parents while in hiding there that I was spending the night at my friend's house. I went back to Prize Corner and waited. Marionette quietly popped out of his present box.

"Good, you're here. There's something I've been meaning to show you."

"Okay..show me."

Marionette floated out of his box..I had no idea how that worked, but I followed him to the room where the corpses were. He lightly touched the corpse of Rick and a brown entity crawled into his 3-fingered hand, then touched Chianne's body and a yellow entity went up, then Ben's half-purple-half-blue entity, and Felix's crimson red entity.

"It's their souls..I'm granting them new life. Unfortunately, with new life comes bad smells.."

"A-alright.."

He led me to the Service room where the new animatronics were located. Marionette pried off the costumes leaving the endoskeletons, which stared into my very soul. He touched the endoskeletons and the souls flowed into them. Marionette put the costumes back on and waited a minute. Toy Chica opened her eyes slowly.

"Cera? Is that you? Why does my voice sound like Chica's?" Chianne asked in Toy Chica's body.

"Chianne, you're in Chica's body now.." I said.

"W-what?! Well, it's a good thing she's my favorite.."

"Chianne, it's going to be hard to break this to you, but..your name is no longer Chianne. You're Chica now, and you have to perform on stage. I gave you new life after you died." Marionette explained.

The others woke up. Rick woke up in Toy Freddy's body, Ben woke up in Toy Bonnie's body, and Felix woke up in Mangle's body.

"Haha, Felix..I guess there's a purpose for your slight pirate accent.." Ben smirked.

"Shut up.." Felix replied.

"Why am I Freddy? Should I be Freddy?" Rick asked.

"You guys will have to perform on stage tomorrow. Now you are the animatronics." I said.

"Well, it's a good thing we memorized the songs..." Ben laughed.

Surprisingly, they were acting pretty calm about becoming the animatronics so suddenly and without their consent.

Sudden footsteps happened. I knew it wasn't Purple Man, as he was a lot quieter than these footsteps. A golden Freddy FazBear suit appeared. It had no endoskeleton and also looked to be from the Fredbear generation.

"Don't you remember _me_?" Golden Freddy asked in his deep, glitchy voice.

"N-no..." I replied, startled by his sudden appearance.

"I am the fifth child.._it's me_..Purple Man couldn't find any more suits, so he had to use an old one..hehe..."

"Gold..you died on me too? Why...? Why did all of my friends die? I'm so glad I told my mom I had more than 5 friends.."

"Don't feel bad, Cera...you were smart not to go with _him_." Marionette tried to comfort me.

"It's too late, though! Darn it..I wish I could just join you guys and forget all about my past life."

"I can arrange that.." Gold laughed.

"Gold! She's having a _moment_." Felix sterned.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Sorry..." Gold teleported away, scared of Felix. Felix was the one who protected the few friends he had.

"I need to go home..I'll see you guys tomorrow if I can.." It was almost 6 AM.

I left the place as fast as possible and went home.

I was just thinking that my burst of wanting to join them was because of my teen emotions, but it had to go and come true on me.

**Post Note: Here's the end of the fanfiction. I'll try to add another chapter tomorrow or sometime in the next week. I haven't written any fanfictions in a while so I think the quality may have suffered because of that. FNaF (c) Scott Cawthon**


End file.
